A Heart of Water
by fangirlmaylin
Summary: Hinata finds out important facts that lead her on a journey away from Konoha and towards an unexpected love and family.


**I'm so excited! This is my first story about Hinata (my most favorite female character in Naruto)! Uh I don't own Naruto. Hinata and all the adorable uke's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Hinata sat quietly at the edge of the lake, watching the wind cause ripples across the calm lake distorting the setting sun. _I'm so happy that Naruto is happy. I wish that I could find someone to make me that happy too. But sitting around moping won't help anything._

With a small sad sigh Hinata stood up and took off her jacket. She slowly and cautiously walked out onto the middle of the lake and began training. Hinata's mood began to lighten as she felt the water talk to her. Almost nobody knew about her ability to talk with the water. She had only told Kurenai-sensei after her teacher had found her giggle at something the river was telling her. Kurenai had been shocked at first but then congratulated her for having a strong water affinity. However, Hinata knew it was more than a water affinity, people with strong water affinities could not speak or hear the water speaking. Hinata had tried asking her father, but he had given her such a cold glare that she ran away scared before she could really ask him. She always wondered why her father hated her but adored Hanabi and Neji. _It doesn't matter though, I'm used to being looked down upon._

Hinata stopped her movements and slowly walked back to where she had left her jacket. She really didn't want to go back into the village. She didn't want to see all of the Rookie Twelve, Sai, and the Sand Siblings. Hinata was happy that Neji was with Kankurou, that Tenten was with Lee, that Kiba was with Shino, that Ino was with Choji, that Temari was with Shikamaru, that Sakura was with Sai, that Naruto was with Gaara, and that they were so in love with each other. But she didn't want to be reminded that she had no one to love her. Yes she had her friends that cared for her and other ninja that respected her. _Sigh why must I always sink into depressing thoughts whenever I think about everyone's happiness? _

Hinata sedately walked home through the forests. Instead of going through the manor's gates she jumped onto the roof and was about to sneak into her room when she heard her fathers voice. She crouched into the shadows and completely masked her chakra.

" Hiashi what are you going to do about Hinata? Surely you aren't going to let her become the head of the clan!"

Hinata recognized that to be elder Hiroto's voice. The familiar feminine voice of elder Misaki followed shortly after.

"Why would Hinata not be a good heir. She has grown stronger in the last few years."

Hiashi responded in his usual hard, cold voice, "Because Hinata is not my daughter."

Hinata froze when she heard that. _What! W-what did he mean I'm not his daughter?_

"Hiroto what did Hiashi mean when he said that Hinata wasn't his daughter!" came the indignant voice of elder Misaki after Hiashi had left the hallway.

Elder Hiroto responded to her question since Hiashi had left without explaining.

"When Hanai, Hinata's mother and a distant cousin of Hiashi's, was only sixteen she and Hiashi fell in love with each other and Hiashi had asked her to marry him. He did so against the wishes of his father who had already arranged a marriage between Hiashi and Arisu, Hanabi's mother. Hiashi and Hanai got married as soon as they possibly could but Hanai's mother suddenly became ill and she had to go to Kiri to take care of her. When Hanai came back almost four month later she was a month pregnant. She claimed that she had been raped but nobody could say if it was true or not. All we do know is that Hinata is definitely not Hiashi's biological daughter."

Hinata sat there shocked as the elders walked away talking about other matters. _Well I guess that explains fath... Hiashi's behavior towards me. _

Hinata didn't feel anything. She wasn't upset, or sad, or happy, she felt numb. _I can't stay here._

Hinata snuck into her room and silently closed the door. She took off her ninja attire and put on the civilian clothes she had once bought with her own money. _I refuse to take anything that belongs to that man or this family._

She quickly wrote a short note to Hanabi and Neji saying goodbye without explaining why she was leaving. Hinata took the money she had earned through her missions and snuck out her window again. She ran across the rooftops as fast as she could, heading towards the Hokage's office. She didn't notice her friends calling out to her as she arrived at the Hokage's building.

"Hey why did Hinata ignore us?"

"She was probably called in for a mission. She is a jounin now so she can go on solo missions."

"I guess. I wish we could have hung out with her. I feel bad that we keep hanging out as couples and leave her out."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind."

"Well when she gets back we should ask her."

Hinata went up the stairs so fast she was almost a blur. Once she reached the office doors she knocked firmly on the wooden door.

"Come in," came Tsunade's tired voice.

Hinata opened the door and entered the office. She calmly walked up to the desk and laid down her headband on the wooden surface with a small clack.

"Lady Tsunade I'm here for two reasons. First I'm here to resign my post as a ninja."

Tsunade and Shizune looked at her with shock splayed across their faces.

"Second I would like for you to seal my Byakugan without marking me with the Sealed Bird Curse Mark."

Tsunade looked at Hinata for awhile before finally sighing.

"Hinata. How would I seal your doujutsu without the Curse Mark? What would your father say if I sealed his only heirs eyes? Why exactly are you doing all of this?"

Hinata told her in a calm, emotionless voice everything she had learned a few hours ago. Tsunade closed her eyes before looking at Hinata seriously.

"Very well. However, I don't know what I can do about your eyes."

Hinata smiled a small smile filled with sorrow.

"I have drawn a diagram of what you should do. I researched the Byakugan from documents in the Hyūga family library. I trust that you will destroy it after you are done."

Tsunade smirked, "Of course I will."

~Timeskip an hour and a half~

Tsunade and Shizune looked in awe as Hinata's once pale lavender eyes were revealed as a bright, clear amethyst. Hinata smiled gently.

"This is goodbye Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san. Can you please tell the others I'm sorry but that I cannot stay here in Konoha."

"Of course."

"Sure thing Hinata."

Shizune ran and hugged Hinata with tears in her eyes. Tsunade wrapped her arms around both of them. Once they let go Hinata jumped out the window and headed towards the gate. However, instead of taking the rooftops Hinata walked through the quiet streets of Konoha. None of the guards at the gate recognized the black-haired beauty that left Konoha. Hinata didn't even once look back at the place she once called home. _To Kiri then. _

**Please help me pick someone to pair Hinata with (it can't be Sasuke because I said so XP)!**

**Romance won't be the big thing but I can't help myself, I'm a romantic at heart I guess. **


End file.
